


Hero Worship

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Unrequited Crush, turned something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Peter couldn’t be sure when his feelings about Mr Stark had changed, but he did know when he realised they had changed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark (one-sided)
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619530
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hero Worship  
> Collaborator Name: @thudworm  
> Card Number: 3093  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014703  
> Square Filled: S2- Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Peter Parker/Tony Stark (one-sided)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags: Unrequited crush, hero worship  
> Summary: Peter couldn’t be sure when his feelings about Mr Stark had changed, but he did know when he realised they had changed.   
> Word Count: 674

Peter couldn’t be sure when his feelings about Mr Stark had changed, but he did know when he realised they had changed. 

He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been in awe of Iron Man; the hero worship which had started at a young age hadn’t faded as he’d gotten older. But after the mishap on the mission in New Jersey there was no denying that there were also some not-so-platonic feelings happening as well. Because the bad guys’ attempts to break into the armour while Mr Stark was wearing it had also damaged the undersuit. Which meant that Peter had gotten a good look at Mr Stark while he was shirtless, and it was something that he found himself thinking back to often. 

It wasn’t like Peter hadn’t seen some of the ridiculous outfits Mr Stark had been photographed wearing over the years, or even the strategically cropped shots from those sec tapes that some of the more salacious gossip sites liked to bring up from time to time. But none of those had been from after Mr Stark had become Iron Man, with the arc reactor. 

It had been confronting to see the extent of the scarring, and to think about how it must have felt for Mr Stark when the arc reactor had been embedded in his chest. Not that any of that detracted from how attractive he was. Working on the armour must have made for a great workout routine. 

He managed to act normal for the rest of the mission, he hoped, but he really wasn’t looking forward to the next time he had to see Mr Stark in person. He already had a habit of embarrassing himself, the almost hug after Germany came to mind as a prominent example, and Peter didn’t know if he could handle a repeat of something like that. 

\---

Peter needed to talk about his problem with someone. Ned, being his best friend, was the obvious choice, but it was difficult to find a good time to bring it up. 

“Have… Have you ever had a crush on someone, even though you know nothing’s gonna happen, and even if it did it’d be a bad thing?” Peter whispered during history class. 

“You mean like a girl who’s already got a boyfriend sort of thing? ‘Cos remember what happened with Alex?”

“No, more like it’s someone you look up to, and who’s been a bit like a mentor.”

“What, like a teacher?”

“Parker’s got a crush on a teacher!” Flash started crowing, and Peter wanted to find a hole to crawl into. Or maybe he could just settle for a dark basement corner. Flash started listing off the names of their teachers, trying to see if any got a reaction out of Peter. 

Obviously the rest of this conversation would have to wait until there was less chance of being overheard, or at least until they had as much privacy as could be found in the school. 

“No, I didn’t mean a teacher,” Peter whispered once he was sure Flash wasn’t right behind him listening in again. “I meant more like someone rich and famous. Like Mr Stark.” Peter winced. Great. Using the person he had a crush on as an example. 

“Oh,” Ned nodded, “a celebrity crush, yeah. Like me and Black Widow.”

“Exactly like that. Except I have to work with mine.”

“Oh yeah,” Ned agreed immediately, without realising what Peter really meant. He waited a moment, and it was obvious the moment finally clicked for Ned. 

“Dude!” Ned all but shouted, which earned him the side-eye from a few people since they were in the library. 

“I know, I know. That’s why I needed to tell someone.”

“I dunno what to tell you, man. I guess you’re screwed,” Ned said, far too cheerfully.

“Gee, thanks,” Peter replied, but he didn’t exactly think Ned was wrong. Because there on his phone was a message from Mr Stark, asking him to come round to the tower after he finished school for the day. 


End file.
